Penguin Secret Agency
The Penguin Secret Agency, more commonly known as the P.S.A., is Club Penguin's spy association that helps keep Club Penguin safe. The P.S.A Ran from October 24th 2005 - May 17th 2010, because in Mission 11, Herbert P Bear exploded the P.S.A Headquarters with a popcorn time bomb, Now, as of May 17th 2010, all agents are part of Elite Penguin Force. The P.S.A.'s headquarters is known as the Spy Headquarters, or the H.Q.. The F.I.S.H. is their official spy handbook. You can become a Secret Agent after your penguin has spent over 30 days in the game, by clicking on the (M) symbol at the top right hand corner of the game and answering a quiz. The Director of the P.S.A. has an unknown identity, but you can see a message from him\her in The F.I.S.H.(Factual Informative Spy Handbook). The director's signature is the very last symbol of the tic tac toe code (after z, not the z) It is rumoured that the Director of the P.S.A. is also the founder of the agency. Very little is known about him or her. G is his/her right-hand man who provides all the gadgets, and also provides all the missions for the Secret Agents. In 2010, with the release of mission 11, it ended and all agents are now part of EPF. Motto .]] Members There are four well known members that are re-appearing agents in Secret Missions. *Rookie - The PSA's Public Relations Officer. *Jet Pack Guy - An agent who always carries a jet pack, hence his name. *Gary the Gadget Guy "G" - An agent who invents spy gadgets. *Director of the PSA - A mysterious penguin, no one ever saw him/her. According to the Morse code in the second flashlight in the Night Club, he/she could be Aunt Arctic. Suspects at Large According to The F.I.S.H., there are two main suspects in secret missions. *Herbert P. Bear - A wretchedly evil polar bear. *Klutzy - Herbert's assistant. An adorable, but villainous crab. Trivia * When you buy the Nintendo DS game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, you will be able to get into the Command Room. *The original headquarters looked very much like the Boiler Room in Penguin Chat 3. *Members of the PSA now get paid 250 coins through Penguin Mail, via the salary update. *Many penguins think Aunt Arctic is the Director of the P.S.A.. *Old agents weren't welcomed with the welcome agent mail because they registered before Penguin Mail was introduced. *There are rumors about the PSA associated with Sensei or Ninjas because: **There's a Card-Jitsu card that introduces the Boombox and when someone uses it, the door of the Gadget Room will appear. **Because on the screens of the HQ, some ninjas appeared in November 2008 saying: ''"We don't even exist!". *The PSA is similar to M15 of the UK and the FBI of the USA. See also *Director of the P.S.A. *Secret Missions *Spy Headquarters *Spy Phone *Salary *Elite Penguin Force Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Secrets